


Alliance

by zartsy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zartsy/pseuds/zartsy
Summary: When the Downworlders are hesitant to believe Clary and her ability to mark those without angel blood, the Shadow World's power couple steps in to save the day.





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> bc this post i saw inspired me  
> alexanderlightgod.tumblr.com

"And why should we trust you,  Fairchild ?"

Jace couldn't remember the last time he'd seen this hall so full. More than that, occupied by so many who weren't Nephilim.

Clary stood front and center, spending the last few minutes trying to explain to them all the concept of a rune she'd seen only a mere few hours before. The hall stared back at her, expressions raging from confusion, to interest, but mostly disbelief. Tendrils of her flaming hair spilled out from her ponytail, framing her eyes that widened at the question spoken from a seelie in the back right corner.

"Well?" He stepped forward, pointed ears seeping in color as anger slipped into his voice. "Why should we trust  you  to mark us Downworlders? You're lucky we're even here after the little sword incident."

Murmurs and cries of agreement spread throughout the crowd, the runed occupants shifting uncomfortably.

"How do we know this isn't another setup from Valentine?"

"For all we know, it'll just kill us!"

Jace pushed his back off the post he was leaning on, but before he could open his mouth a familiar voice rang out in the chaos.

"We'll do it."

They all turned, many knowing the speaker before even laying eyes on him.

Alec slightly off to the side, away from the bulk of the crowd. Next to him was Magnus, one arm looped around Alec's, hand resting on his forearm. When no one reacted, the shadowhunter spoke again.

"I said we'll do it."

The crowd parted as they began moving forward, clearing the way for easier access to Clary. Jace moved then, pushing others to the side to get a better look. He needed to be there in case something went wrong with the rune, but he mostly was curious to see what happened.

As the couple reached Clary, they stood for a few moments in silent. Jace understood the look Alec gave her, moreso from the feeling spreading from his parabatai rune. It was a mix of fear, anxiety, but mostly determination.

"Test it on us Clary," his voice rumbled through the now silent hall. "That way, they'll be no doubt."

Jace locked eyes with Isabelle who stood on the other side of the circle that had formed around the trio. She pursed her lips as Alec rolled up his sleeves, leaving the pale runed skin of his forearm and wrist exposed. Magnus followed suit, folding up his presumably designer coat for easier access. Although it looked like battle clothes, Jace had no doubt he had it specially tailored.

Clary hesitated a little, eyes shifting from Alec over to Magnus.

"Don't worry Biscuit," his eyes twinkled. "Nothing 400 years hasn't prepared me for."

She took a deep breathe before pressing her stele into her arm, teeth slightly clenched as the subtle aroma of burning skin floated through the air. In moments, the rune was etched for all to see, not black, only a soft gray.

"You'll have to draw it onto each other," she lifted her arm up for Alec to get a closer look.

He slipped his stele from the inner pocket of his jacket, eyeing the rune one last time before turning to face Magnus. Hand already extended, Alec took it into his larger one, holding it for a second as they stared at each other. Jace felt his hesitance before he pressed down the stele, beginning the binding process.

Magnus hissed, most likely from the sudden sting. The Downworlders all shifted, eager to see whether the rune would cause damage to the demon blood flowing through his veins. Seconds later, Alec finished, handing over his stele to Magnus as he stretched out his hand. They all watched on, complete silence minus the hiss of Alec's skin under the angelic fire. Magnus finished, dropping the stele with a large gasp.The two clasped hands as their breathing stopped, along with everybody else's.

As soon as Jace moved to take a step forward, a wave of soft white light engulfed the couple, lasting for a split second before disappearing as soon as it appeared. They were both breathing deeply, eyes wide as they stared at each other. Jace's eyes racked both of their bodies, searching for any signs of change. On Magnus' exposed skin, runes appeared and faded in the same exact spots they were etched permanently on Alec's. Jace looked back up, just in time to see his parabatai's usually hazel eyes flash into golden cat slits before he blinked and they disappeared again.

Moments later, the two dropped hands, looking themselves over in wonder. Magnus stared wide eyed at the lingering Angelic rune on the back of his forearm, the design slightly glowing just as the Alliance rune on his wrist was. Alec had his hands in front of his face, eyes darting back and forth as blue sparkles danced on his finger tips. He snapped once, his arrow filled quiver appearing on his back, bow slung over his shoulder.

Jace let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding, fingers roaming over his abdomen where his parabatai rune lay. It felt different, probably because now in some way he felt Magnus too. The hesitance that flooded him earlier was soon replaced with an unyielding amount of affection. He watched on as Alec and Magnus tugged one another, pulling each other into an embrace. They didn't seem to notice as the Accords hall was filled with moment and chatter, Nephilim finding Downworlders, all eager to partner up.

And as Jace stood there unmoving, watching his brother with the man he loved, he couldn't help but feel a burst of pride at he knowledge that without them, things would've gone to shit a whole lot longer ago.


End file.
